


Worth the Risk

by bellutrixlestrange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, ok i legit suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellutrixlestrange/pseuds/bellutrixlestrange
Summary: It's been ten years since the war. Ten years since the horrible battle when Voldemort finally fell. Percy Weasley has moved on with his life. Pansy Parkinson is still haunted by her past. Can the two really find love with each other? They're not sure it's worth the risk, but they're certainly going to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a rewrite of my fic "The Most Boring Man She Ever Knew". That fic was going absolutely nowhere and I had lost all inspiration, so I decided to just scrap it and rewrite it. Some things are going to stay the same in this fic, but overall, this is basically a different fic. Now onto the fic!

Pansy stared at the man in front of her. Or rather, she stared at his arse. It was perfectly round, and she would have very much loved to grab it, with permission from the man of course. Unfortunately, it was attached to one of the most insufferable people in Pansy had ever had the displeasure of meeting. She couldn’t imagine why he had been invited to a party at Malfoy Manor, but then again she hardly understood anything Draco did nowadays. It could have easily been Astoria, Draco’s wife, who had invited him. She was close friends with the man’s sister, after all.

Though she hadn’t seen Percy Weasley since he was a Hogwarts student, she remembered his year as Head Boy. That was the year that none of the students could get away with  _ anything _ . He ruled the school with an iron fist and handed out detentions at the drop of a hat. Pansy couldn’t imagine how someone so stuffy and stuck up was related to the Weasley twins and Ginevra Potter, but the family resemblance was too strong to deny. The bright red hair and freckled face was a dead giveaway.

As if feeling her eyes on him, Percy turned around to look at her. “If you like looking at it that much, you can always take a picture,” he said, smirking.

Pansy narrowed her eyes and glared at him. “I’ve seen better,” she said, and while that was true, most of the better ones that she’d seen had belonged to women; though she could appreciate the female body, she wasn’t into girls.

“Have you?” He asked, raising an eyebrow and leaning against a column.

“Yes, I have,” Pansy answered. “Not that it’s any of your business, of course.”

“Oh, of course,” he said, a laughing lightly. “Perhaps I’ll get to see a better one at some point tonight. I’m sure if you turn around, my wish will be granted.”

Pansy gasped in shocked outrage. “You utter and complete prick! What gives you the right to speak to a lady in such a way?”

Percy snorted. “If you’re a lady, then I’m a hippogriff. Besides, weren’t you the one that was just ogling me? Don’t try to play the pure, innocent Pureblood, Miss Parkinson, because we both know it’s just an act, and not a very good one at that.”

“I may not be a lady, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t show me some respect,” she snapped at him. Honestly, where did he get off talking to her like that?

“I’m showing you the same respect that you showed me, sweetheart,” he said, smiling disarmingly.

“I am not your sweetheart,” Pansy said through clenched teeth. Scratch Percy Weasley being the most boring man she’d ever met; he was the most  _ infuriating _ man she’d ever met.

“I’m sure that could be changed,” Percy said, still smiling that infuriating smile.

“I beg your pardon?” Pansy asked, blinking in shock. She was sure she had misheard him. There was no way he’d said what she thought he’d said.

“I said that it could be changed,” he said. Pansy stared at him silently, still processing what he’d said. He rolled his eyes. “And here I thought you were one of the smart ones. I’m asking you to go on a date with me.”

_ Go on a date with me. _ What the  _ fuck _ ? Not two minutes ago they’d been arguing and now he was asking her out? “I’m sorry, we were just at each other’s throats and now you expect me to go out on a date with you? That doesn’t seem the least bit odd to you?”

Percy shrugged. “Not so much expecting as hoping,” he said. “Oh, and that? That was banter. If I had been at your throat, you would have known, trust me. I bite. So, what do you say?”

She flushed slightly at his wording. “I’ll have to think about it before I give you an answer, of course. Could I owl you?”

He sighed dramatically, reminding Pansy slightly of George Weasley. “If you must. Just let me know at some point.” He turned slightly as someone called his name from across the room. “Well, it seems as though I must take my leave. Time to go mingle with all of the High Society bores. It was absolutely lovely speaking to you, Miss Parkinson.” He tossed the last bit over his shoulder as he walked away, not giving her the chance to respond.

* * *

 

Pansy was pacing back and forth in the living room of her flat, stopping every few seconds to throw a desperate look at her best friend. Daphne Greengrass was, for the most part, ignoring Pansy, too absorbed in her book to really care about the other woman’s drama. Pansy was still confused as to why Percy Weasley, of all people, would have asked her out. They barely knew each other. The only interaction they’d had before their little “banter” at Malfoy Manor had been him giving her a detention back when she was thirteen, despite the fact that, somehow, he and Daphne were close friends.

Pansy stopped pacing and threw herself onto the couch beside Daphne. “Okay, what the hell am supposed to do? Do I say no? Do I say yes?” She glanced over at her friend, who was still focused on her book. “Hey, pay attention to me,” she said, grabbing a pillow and hitting Daphne with it.

Daphne looked up from her book and glared at Pansy. “I’m trying to read,” she said.

“And I’m having a crisis!” Pansy cried. “Now what do I do?”

“Just say yes,” Daphne said, rolling her eyes. “What’s the worst that could happen, you fall in love and have little redheaded children?”

“What if it goes badly?” Pansy asked. “What if he picks his nose?”

“I highly doubt the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister goes around picking his nose, Pansy.” Daphne rolled her eyes again. “Just go owl him and tell him you’ll go out with him. You know you want to.”

They were interrupted by the sound of pecking on the window. “Who the hell is sending an owl at this time of night? It’s almost three in the morning.” Pansy asked, standing up to let the owl in. The bird flew in and landed on the back of the couch, then stuck its leg out for Daphne to take the letter from it. As soon as the letter was detached, it flew back out the window.

Daphne looked at the name on the envelope. “It’s for you,” she said, sticking it out towards Pansy and returning to her book.

_ Dear Miss Parkinson, _

_ Here’s a little something to help you decide. _

_ Yours, _

_Percy_ _Weasley_

Pansy looked back and forth between the note and the picture that accompanied it. It was a picture of Percy Weasley. More specifically, it was a picture of Percy Weasley’s back. And his arse. He was clothed, of course, but that didn’t make the picture any less scandalous. Pansy watched as Picture-Percy glanced over his shoulder with a look that was so seductive it should have been illegal, then blew her a kiss. She wondered briefly who he had gotten to take the picture.  _ Probably one of his brothers,  _ she thought.

“It’s from Percy,” she said, shoving the letter and picture in front of Daphne’s book. Daphne took them both, shooting another glare at Pansy for interrupting her reading yet again.

“Okay, who the fuck did he get to take this picture?” Daphne asked after a moment.

“That’s what I want to know,” Pansy said, once again plopping onto the couch beside Daphne.

“Well, one thing’s for sure,” Daphne said as she handed the picture and letter back to Pansy. “You sure know how to pick them.”

“I didn’t pick him, he picked me,” Pansy said, staring transfixed at the picture that she had just been handed. “And after seeing this I’m kind of glad he did.” It really was a good picture. Whoever had taken it definitely had skill with a camera. They managed to capture his angles just right, and the lighting was perfect.

“So are you going to write him and tell him that you’ll go out with him or what?” Daphne asked.

“Or what,” Pansy said, dragging her eyes away from the picture and smirking at Daphne. “Go grab your camera and help me find a cute dress. If he wants to play games, he should know who he’s dealing with.”

“But my book,” Daphne whined as Pansy dragged her off the couch.

“There’s no time for reading, Daphne,” Pansy said. “I have a Weasley to seduce.”

* * *

 

Percy Weasley’s day started out fairly normal, save for the envelope that was awaiting him when he woke up. Inside he found a Muggle picture of Pansy Parkinson lying on a couch in a pose that was reminiscent of Rose when Jack drew her like one of his French girls, though she was wearing a long dress rather than posing nude. Her lips were a deep red and the look in her half-lidded eyes could only be described with one word: lust. The note that had come with the paper only had one word written on it.  _ Yes _ .

Percy was glad that the Minister had granted him the day off, knowing that he would have been out late as he was forced to socialize with the elite as they flooded Malfoy Manor. It meant that now he could drop by Pansy’s flat. He knew that it was rude to stop by unannounced, so he quickly penned a letter to Daphne Greengrass and sent Hermes off with it. There was no societal rule that stated  _ who _ he had to announce himself to, after all.

When an appropriate amount of time had passed, he apparated to Pansy and Daphne’s shared flat. He knocked on the door and faintly heard Daphne shouting for Pansy to answer it. The door swung open, and as Pansy took sight of him, her mouth dropped open in shock.

“Weasley,” she said. “What are you doing here? You can’t just show up unannounced.”

Percy smiled. “I’m not unannounced. I sent a letter to Miss Greengrass letting her know that I would be dropping by. It’s hardly my fault she failed to notify you.” That was a lie, of course. He had specifically asked Daphne not to tell Pansy that he was visiting. It was much more fun to surprise her.

“That still doesn’t tell me why you’re here,” Pansy said, folding her arms across her chest.

“You were so pretty in the picture that you sent me that I had to come see the real thing,” Percy said with complete honesty. He hadn’t noticed her much during Hogwarts and after because she was so much younger than him, but now she was twenty-eight, a woman by anyone’s standards. Gone was the bratty, pug-faced teenager that he had barely known in the past. In her place was a beautiful, confident woman. He had seen her at many of the Malfoy and Greengrass functions, and while he didn’t know her very well, he could tell by her interactions with others that, despite her frosty exterior, she was very kind-hearted. “I also came to ask if you would like to go out for lunch. I know a lovely little Italian restaurant in Muggle London that has the most amazing salads.”

Pansy narrowed her eyes at him. “You show up at my flat without warning me first, at eleven in the morning, and then you expect me to go out to lunch with you?”

Before Percy had the chance to respond, Daphne popped her head around the corner and said, “She’ll be ready to go in fifteen minutes. Come inside while she gets herself dolled up.”

“Wha-, Daphne,” Pansy sputtered, staring at her best friend. “I can answer myself, you know.”

“Then what’s your answer?” Percy asked.

She sighed. “I’ll be ready in fifteen minutes. Come on in.” Percy smiled and followed her into the flat. The living room wasn’t what he expected from two Slytherins. It had a warm atmosphere and felt very lived in. The only other time he’d been here was when he and his brothers had been roped into helping Daphne move in two years prior when it still had the cold, empty feel of a house with no residents. Pansy hadn’t moved into the flat until three months later, so he hadn’t had any interaction with her during the move.

Daphne led Percy to the couch as Pansy left the room to get dressed. “So, how have you been?” Daphne asked.

“As well as I can be,” Percy said. “Work is stressful, though. Kingsley put me in charge of planning the gala for Victory Day, and Narcissa Malfoy is trying to take over. I’m happy to let her, of course, but I still have to make sure everything is perfect. It’s been ten years, after all.” It was hard to believe it had been that long. Ten years since Voldemort was defeated. Ten Years since the wards that had held fast around Hogwarts for a millennium had finally fallen. Ten years since he watched his younger brother die.

“So much has happened since then,” Daphne said, smiling softly. “If someone had told me ten years ago that one day I’d be dating Hermione Granger, I would have laughed in their face.”

Percy grinned. “I know what you mean. Who knew I’d be looking forward to a date with Slytherin’s Ice Princess? It’s certainly been an interesting few years. I can’t say that I wouldn’t change a thing, because frankly there are some things that I wish had never happened, but for the most part the last few years have treated me well.”

“I definitely agree with you there,” Daphne said, nodding. “If I could go back and stop myself from dating Theo, I definitely would.”

Percy laughed, remembering the disaster that was her short romance with the other Slytherin. Daphne and Theo Nott had dated for all of one month before everything had blown up in their faces. The two had gotten into an argument that was now legendary amongst their friends and family.

They hadn’t spoken for nearly three years after that, though two good things had come of it. If they hadn’t dated, neither of them would be with their current partners. Percy still didn’t know how they had managed to avoid each other so easily though, since less than a month after the breakup, Theo had started dating Charlie and Daphne had gotten with Hermione. Three years of Weasley family dinners and they’d managed to completely avoid each other at all of them. They still refused to tell anyone what had actually brought about the argument, but both still had scars from the curses and hexes they had thrown at each other, even five years later.

Just then, Pansy exited her bedroom. “I’m ready,” she said, walking over to the couch. Percy looked her up and down. She was wearing a pale blue blouse and a black skirt that suited her figure excellently and had her hair up in a simple ponytail. In Percy’s opinion, she was stunning. “Are we going?” she asked, a bit of impatience coloring her voice.

“Oh, um, right,” Percy said, stuttering slightly. Daphne gave him a knowing look and he shot her a glare in return. “Let’s go.” He held out his arm to her, which she gladly took, and then he escorted her out the door and apparated them to Diagon Alley, just outside the Leaky Cauldron. “We’ll have to walk a short way, sorry.”

“Walking is fine,” Pansy said as they entered the pub and wove through its crowded space. A few of the inhabitants moved to try to talk to Percy, recognizing him as the Minister’s Senior Undersecretary, but he ignored them for the most part, only giving them courteous nods as he walked past. He had no interest in rubbing elbows with the general public, especially when he was on a date.

They finally made it onto the street in Muggle London, and Percy lead Pansy to the left. “It’s about a five-minute walk from here,” he said. The rest of their walk was spent in a comfortable silence.

The restaurant was small, with only ten tables in the entire place, but it was comfortable. Italian music was playing quietly from the speakers on the ceiling. “We seat ourselves here,” Percy said, guiding Pansy to one of the empty tables. “One of the servers will come to get our drink order in a bit.” 

“I do know how Muggle restaurants work, Weasley,” Pansy said as they sat down. “I may have been raised in the Wizarding world, but that doesn’t mean I’m blind to the Muggle world. Like I could spend any amount of time with Hermione Granger and not know about the Muggle world.”

“I always forget that you and Hermione are friends,” Percy said.

Pansy snorted in a very unlady-like manner. “Friends is pushing it a bit, I’d say. We socialize because she’s dating Daphne, but we’re not really close.”

Their conversation was briefly interrupted when a waitress came to get their drink and food orders, and again when their food was brought to them, but they were soon back to chatting.

“So you want to be a Potions Mistress?” Percy asked, picking at his salad.

Pansy smiled. “Yes, I just have to find a Master to apprentice with.”

“Have you asked Slughorn? I’m sure he’d be happy to have you,” Percy said. He knew that Pansy had gotten some of the highest recorded scores ever recorded on both her Potions OWL and NEWT. Any Master should be overjoyed to have such a student.

Pansy raised an eyebrow at him. “Would you want to apprentice at Hogwarts? Surrounded by all of those students?” Pansy asked. She shook her head. “No, I’m going to find another Master to apprentice with. Preferably one that didn’t go to school with Albus Dumbledore.”

“Well, good luck with that,” Percy said. “There aren’t very many Potions Masters left in Great Britain that are willing to take on apprentices.”

“Really, I had no idea,” Pansy said, sarcasm coloring her voice.

“I’m just saying, Slughorn may be your best shot at an apprenticeship,” Percy said, raising his hands defensively when Pansy tried to interrupt him. “I know you don’t want to apprentice with him, and you don’t want to deal with the students, but I honestly think you would enjoy it.”

“It’s not just the students,” Pansy said, eyes downcast. “It’s the memories. I haven’t been back there since the War. The Carrows made sure I’d never want to step foot on the grounds again.”

Percy remained silent. He could understand not wanting to go back. He was still haunted by the memories of the Final Battle, and that had just been one night. Pansy had been stuck in that hell for eight months; he couldn’t imagine the horrors that stalked her memories, but he had heard enough of what happened during the Carrows’ reign of terror from Ginny that he didn’t really want to imagine. Still, he asked, “Just how bad was it?”

Pansy looked up from her food, pain clear in her eyes. “They made us use the Cruciatus on first years. That’s how bad it was.” Percy didn’t question her further, and the rest of their meal was spent in silence.

Percy, attempting to be a gentleman, made sure to walk Pansy all the way back to her flat. “Pansy,” Percy called out before she had closed the door, shocking himself and her with the use of her given name. She stopped and looked at him questioningly. “I know the last bit of lunch didn’t go that well,” Pansy snorted at that. “But I would like to go out with you again, even if it is only once more.”

Pansy’s lips curved up into a small smile. “I would like that as well _ , _ ” she said. “How does seven on Friday night sound?”

“Seven on Friday sounds lovely,” Percy said, returning her smile. “I’ll see you then.” He turned away as she finally closed the door, grinning to himself. He was glad that he had asked her out, and he was even more glad that she had actually accepted. He was taking a chance on love, and he just hoped that it, that she, would be worth the risk. Whether everything worked out or not, this was sure to be a fun.


	2. Chapter 2

“So how did your date go?” Daphne asked as Pansy walked into the living room. Pansy sighed and threw herself onto the couch beside her. “That bad?” Daphne asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Pansy said. “Well, no, but yes.”

“Which is it?” Daphne asked. “Yes or no?”

Pansy sighed again. “It was going great for a while, and then the war got brought up and it all went to shit.”

Daphne gave her a sympathetic look. “You know you’re going to have to talk about it someday to someone,” she said after a moment.

Pansy knew she was right, of course. It had been ten years and she could barely talk about it even with her best friends, and they had all gone through exactly the same thing. She had just never felt comfortable talking about it, even though she knew that bottling up her feelings was unhealthy. She had tried going to a Mind Healer, but she couldn't bring herself to open up about her experiences in the war. Finally, she said, “It’s not that simple. I know I _need_ to talk about it, but I just _can’t._ ”

Daphne nodded in understanding. “Well, you know when you are finally ready to talk about, if you’re ever ready, I’ll be here for you. I’m sure Hermione could be a big help, as well.”

Pansy wasn’t too sure about that. Hermione Granger may have been a Mind Healer, but Pansy wasn’t sure she wanted to talk about her problems to someone she had known and been at odds with for the better part of nineteen years. _No,_ she thought. _Better to find someone else, if I do ever decide to go see someone._

She said as much to Daphne, who amended her statement. “Hermione could point you in the direction of some good Mind Healers, then. I’m sure she knows a few. If you ever decide to talk about it, that is.”

“You’d think I’d be ready by now,” Pansy said. “It’s been ten years and I can hardly handle talking about the aftermath of the war, much less the war itself.”

Daphne smiled sadly and reached over to gently squeeze Pansy’s hand. “Everyone heals at different rates, Pansy,” she said. “Whether it takes ten years or twenty or fifty, you heal on your own time, not anyone else’s. I’m sorry for trying to push you, I know that’s just going to make it harder. Now, why don’t we talk about something less serious? How did the rest of your date go?”

“Well, we apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and then walked to the restaurant. The food was amazing, by the way. Percy was right, they had excellent salads,” Pansy said.

“Oh, so it’s Percy now, is it? What happened to calling him Weasley?” Daphne cut in.

“Yes, it’s Percy now, shut it,” Pansy snapped playfully. “Anyways, we talked a bit about the Ministry, mainly small talk. I told him that I’m looking for a Potions Master to apprentice with, though. He thinks I should talk to Slughorn, but I’m not sure I can go back to Hogwarts.”

“I think going back to Hogwarts may do you some good. It’s changed a lot in the past ten years, what with all the rebuilding. It hardly looks like the same place, honestly,” Daphne said. “I’m not sure what apprenticing with Slughorn would be like, but if Snape could survive it, so can you.”

Pansy snorted. “Snape was eighteen and fresh out of Hogwarts when he apprenticed. I’m twenty-eight and I haven’t been to school in ten years. I’ve become accustomed to not being around Slughorn and students every day. Besides, can you imagine me surrounded by teenagers? I would probably have to teach some of the classes. I’m a terrible teacher. I’d be worse than Binns.”

Daphne rolled her eyes and laughed lightly. “You’re being over dramatic,” she said, ignoring the glare Pansy shot at her. “You’re a great teacher. I probably wouldn’t have made it through Potions or Transfiguration without you tutoring me, and Merlin knows you practically carried Crabbe and Goyle through classes. You were always the first person the younger students went to for help with their homework, too. I think you should do it.”

“But what if I can’t?” Pansy asked, anxiety coloring her voice. “What if I get there and being back at Hogwarts is just too much for me?”

“Visit first,” Daphne suggested. “Take it in small steps. Owl Slughorn about it and ask to set up a meeting to talk to him and see if you’re okay being there even for a few hours. Just take it slow and remember this isn’t something that’s absolutely required of you. If worst comes to worst, you can find another master to apprentice under.”

“There are only four other Potions Masters in Britain, though,” Pansy said. “And I don’t even know if any of them will accept an apprentice, much less the child of a Death Eater. Add that to the fact that I tried to sell out Harry Potter and I probably won’t find anyone other than Slughorn that would be willing to take me, at least not in Europe.”

“Oh, I’m sure everyone’s forgotten about that,” Daphne said. “Besides, you were eighteen, barely more than a child, and you were terrified out of your wits. They can’t exactly blame you for that.”

“I was ‘kindly asked to leave’ the apothecary in Diagon Alley last week,” Pansy said flatly. “They haven’t forgotten. They just act polite towards me when you’re around because everyone knows you’re dating a war hero. Merlin, I can’t imagine the shit Percy’s going to get once word gets around that he and I are dating.”

Daphne raised an eyebrow. “Oh, so you’re dating now?”

Pansy blushed. “Well, not really dating, no. But we did go on a date and we’re going out again Friday night.”

“You’re going out again?” Daphne asked, surprise evident in her voice. “You couldn’t have led with that?”

“I was getting there,” Pansy said. A sudden realization hit her. “I don’t have anything to wear on a dinner date.” She turned her full body towards Daphne and gripped the other woman’s shoulders. “Daphne, what do I wear?”

“You have a closet full of dresses,” Daphne said, removing herself from Pansy’s grasp.

“Yes, but none of them are appropriate for a dinner date,” Pansy was inwardly panicking now. “We have to go shopping. You’ve got to help me pick out something to wear.”

Daphne rolled her eyes. “Percy’s not going to care what you’re wearing. He’s not that shallow.”

“Percy may not care what I’m wearing, but I certainly do,” Pansy said, standing up from the couch. “Now go get dressed so we can leave.”

“I hate shopping,” Daphne said, not budging.

“What if we stop by Flourish and Blotts and I buy you a new book of your choice?” Pansy bribed. Daphne perked up a bit at that.

“Okay, I’ll go shopping with you,” Daphne agreed. “I was supposed to meet Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron to eat in two hours anyways. You’re welcome to join us, by the way.”

“Wha-, you sneaky snake,” Pansy gasped in mock outrage.

“What?” Daphne asked, smiling innocently. “I never said I wouldn’t go. I just said I hate shopping.” She got up and walked toward her room. “I’ll be ready in five minutes.”

* * *

An hour and a half later, Pansy was sure their shopping trip was hopeless. They had gone to three different stores and still hadn’t found any dresses up to Pansy’s standards. She had found a few dresses that were _almost_ right, but none of them fit her right. They were on their way to the last store when Pansy expressed her hopelessness to Daphne.

“Don’t worry,” Daphne said. “I’m sure we’ll find something. It’s not like you need to wear an evening gown or anything.”

“Things would be so much easier if I did have to wear an evening gown; at least I have a few of those in my closet,” Pansy huffed in annoyance. “But no, I have to find a normal dress to wear, and it can't be something that I would wear to a club, of course. Merlin help me, I’m going to die an old maid.”

“And why, pray tell, are you going to die an old maid?” A voice said from behind them. Pansy groaned and turned around to face the one who spoke. It was just her luck that she’d run into Percy while shopping for clothes to wear on their second date.

“Hello, Percy,” Daphne said.

Percy returned her greeting with a smile before looking back at Pansy. “So, why are you going to die an old maid?”

“She insists that she has nothing to wear on your date on Friday and hasn’t found a single dress in three shops that she likes well enough to buy,” Daphne answered for her, knowing that Pansy wouldn’t answer honestly.

Percy looked Pansy up and down for the second time that day. She was still dressed in the skirt and blouse that she had worn to lunch with him. “Something similar to what you have on now will do.”

“But this is so casual,” Pansy said. “It’s great for a lunch date, but never a dinner date.”

Percy let out a small chuckle. “Pansy, I believe your definition of casual and my definition of casual are two entirely different things. Besides, we’re not going anywhere fancy. I was thinking maybe dinner at the Three Broomsticks and then a stroll through Hogsmeade, if that was alright with you.”

“That sounds lovely,” Pansy said, smiling. “Especially since it saves me from trying on anymore dresses and saves Daphne from getting dragged around Diagon Alley anymore today.”

“Yes, thank Merlin, no more dress shops,” Daphne said with relief. “Now we can go to Flourish and Blotts and you can buy me the book you promised.”

“I was just headed to Flourish and Blotts, too,” Percy said. “Do you mind if I walk with you?”

Daphne smiled at him. “Of course, you’re welcome to come. We were going to meet Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron to grab a bite to eat if you’d like to join us there, as well.”

“Okay, I will,” Percy said. “Are you sure I won’t be intruding?”

“I’m sure,” Daphne replied. “Now let’s get going. Pansy has a book to buy for me.” Daphne turned and started walking toward the book store without waiting for a chance to respond. Pansy and Percy shared a grin before taking off after her.

* * *

An hour later, Daphne had acquired her book (the newest edition of _A History of Magic_ ) and they were all sitting at a table in the Leaky Cauldron chatting amicably, their plates empty and bellies full. Hermione had been a bit surprised to learn that Pansy and Percy had gone on a date and were going to go out on a second one, but she wished them well.

Hermione and Percy led the conversation with a discussion of the upcoming Victory Day gala, and Pansy and Daphne were content to let them talk. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the current Minister of Magic, had asked Hermione, along with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, to open the gala with a short speech about the war. Pansy was interested to see how well Hermione would do with a short speech, since her school essays always tended to be nearly a foot over the required length.

Pansy was decidedly not looking forward to the gala. As a member of the self-named “Pureblood Elite,” she was expected to attend, and not doing so was a major social faux pas. She may have been on the losing side of the war, but that didn’t mean she could get out of an event celebrating the winners. The worst part was that she knew her parents would be there. She hadn’t seen them since she had moved in with Daphne almost two years ago, and she didn’t want to see them now. She had a month to prepare for the event and the inevitable meeting with her parents, and she was dreading every second of it.

Pansy was brought out of her thoughts by someone saying her name. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

Percy smiled at her. “I asked if you’d allow me to escort you to the gala. I know we’ve only been on one date, but I believe we get on well. Even if we don’t end up actually dating, I’d like to stay friends.”

Pansy gaped at him for a moment before nodding. “Um, yeah. Sure. I’d like that.”

“No need to sound so excited about it,” Hermione said from her spot across the table.

Pansy shot a glare at her. “I was a bit blindsided, excuse me for not reacting with enthusiasm.”

“You also have no need to be so hostile,” Hermione said, glaring back.

Pansy huffed and leaned back in her chair, folding her arms across her chest. Suddenly, something dawned on her. “My parents are going to lose it,” she said.

“Pardon?” Percy asked.

“I’m going to the Victory Day Gala with Percy fucking Weasley,” Pansy said, smirking viciously. “My parents are going to freak out. Not only are you a high ranking Ministry official, you’re the brother-in-law to Harry Potter, a war hero, and my parents hate you more than they hate me. If ever there was a way for me to get disowned, this would be it. Except they can’t disown me because I’m my father’s only possible heir.” Pansy was practically cackling at that point.

Daphne was smirking too. “This is either going to be amazing or it’s going to blow up in your face. Either way, your parents will probably embarrass themselves and be forcibly removed from the gala.”

“How bad are your parents, exactly?” Percy asked.

“I refused to end my friendship with Daphne when she and Hermione started dating, so they cut off my access to the family vaults. They let me stay at home for a while after that, and of course, I had been moving money from the family vault to my own personal vault since I came of age, so I didn’t really have a problem with it,” Pansy said. “They really weren’t happy when I moved in with Daphne, though. I haven’t spoken to them since the day I moved out of their decrepit old manor.”

“I remember the day they found out Hermione and I were together,” Daphne said with a smirk. “They called me a whore for the Light, a traitor, and several things that are much worse than that and aren’t worth repeating. If Draco hadn’t been there with us, I’m sure Pansy’s father would have actually thrown me out. I told them to go suck a cock and walked out with my head held high. My parents, Astoria, and Pansy have always been supportive and that’s all that matters. Everyone else can kiss my ass.”

Percy frowned. “Well, they sound pleasant. I’m so glad Pansy didn’t inherit their charm.”

“Oh, I did,” Pansy said. “I just grew out of it when I graduated. They couldn’t exactly keep me under their thumb once the war ended anyways, seeing as they were too busy covering their own arses to keep a close eye on me.” She cocked her head to the side. “You know, I’m still not sure how my father avoided prison.”

“It’s because though he possessed the Dark Mark, he never committed any of the typical Death Eater crimes and never joined in any revelries,” Hermione said in answer to Pansy’s musings. “He mostly provided financial support to Voldemort.”

“Yeah, that sounds like my father,” Pansy said, rolling her eyes. Antony Parkinson would never get his own hands dirty, but he was perfectly willing to support the Dark through money. “He technically didn’t commit any crimes, so he gets away with everything, since bearing the Dark Mark and giving money away aren’t crimes. Merlin’s beard, I hate that man.”

“Who knows, maybe he’ll do something incredibly stupid at the gala and get himself arrested,” Daphne said with a smile. “That would be lovely to see.”

Pansy shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t care what he does as long as he’s not shouting obscenities at me. I got enough of that when I lived with him, I don’t want to deal with him now.”

“Want me to get Harry, Ron, and Draco to keep your parents away from you at the gala?” Hermione asked.

Pansy shook her head. “I’ll have to face them at some point, it may as well be in public. Besides, they’re not likely to do or say anything too terrible when I’m with Percy, no matter how much Daphne would love for them to.”

“All I want is an excuse to hex them,” Daphne said, shrugging slightly. “I don’t care about what they said about me, but they insulted Hermione too many times for my liking. I’ll make sure they regret that.”

Pansy was all too aware of the hatred her parents spewed about Hermione, and really about muggleborns and the Light in general. She’d had to sit through more of her father’s rants than she cared to count, and would also like nothing more than to hex him. She hadn’t dared to speak up when she was younger, but once her parents had started going after Daphne, the gloves were off. Daphne was the sister that Pansy never had, and she didn’t tolerate anyone messing with her.

“Should I really be hearing about you making plans to hex someone, Daphne?” Percy asked, raising an eyebrow. “I am the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. You wouldn’t want me to hear about any illegal activities, now would you?”

“There’s nothing illegal about hexing someone that I feel threatened by,” Daphne said innocently. “And I don’t plan on starting anything with them, but if they start a fight, you best bet I’ll finish it. You’ll understand once you’ve actually had to interact with those arseholes. And anyway, it’s not like you’re from the DMLE. If you were, I’d probably keep my mouth shut.”

Percy sighed exasperatedly. “I’m just going to pretend this conversation never happened.”

“That’s probably for the best,” Hermione said with a laugh. “Conversations tend to stray towards the borderline illegal with these two involved.” She gestured to Pansy and Daphne. “Even more so when Draco, Blaise, and Theo are around. I guess it’s the Slytherin in them.”

“It’s definitely not the Slytherin in us because conversations with Ginny also tend to head towards the barely legal side of things,” Daphne said.

“Oh Merlin, I don’t know how many times she’s threatened to castrate, curse, or murder Harry,” Hermione said, shaking her head and laughing.

“Too many times,” Percy said, laughing as well. “To be fair, she’s threatened bodily harm on every man she’s close to except Dad.”

“She’s actually cursed Blaise before,” Pansy added. “Granted, that was back in Hogwarts and he was being a prick, but she got him with the Bat-Bogey.”

Percy winced. “I wish Bill had never taught her that one. I don’t know how many times she’s used it on me and Ron. For some reason she never cursed the twins, Charlie, or Bill.”

“It’s because, as she put it, you and Ron were giant prats when you were younger,” Hermione said. “She didn't curse the twins because she knew they would end up pranking her, she didn't curse Charlie because he never did anything to make her mad, and she didn’t curse Bill because he’s the one who taught her the curse and she didn’t.”

“To be fair, Ron is still a giant prat most of the time,” Pansy commented. “He’s just an older prat now. I don’t know Percy well enough to comment on his personality, but he seems much less prat-ish than he did in Hogwarts.”

“He’s tolerable on a good day,” Daphne said with a teasing tone.

“Tolerable?” Percy asked, feigning offense. “I’ve been much too nice to you if I’m still tolerable.” Just then, he glanced down at his watch. “Oh shit, I didn’t realize how late it’s getting,” he said, standing up from his spot and pushing his chair in. ‘I’m sorry, but I’ll have to cut this conversation short. I have a meeting with Narcissa Malfoy about the gala. It was lovely talking to you.”

“Bye, Percy,” Hermione said, Daphne and Pansy echoing.

“So,” Hermione said once Percy was gone. “How was your lunch date?”

Pansy groaned and launched into the story of lunch with Percy Weasley, describing everything as best she could and finishing with, “And of course I already told you, but I’m going out with him again on Friday.”

Hermione smiled. “Well, it sounds like you had fun, at least for the most part. Percy’s a good man, I think you’ll do well together. He’s certainly better than Zach.”

 _That’s not saying much,_ Pansy thought. It had been three years since her disastrous relationship with Zacharias Smith had ended. The had dated for six months, and those were some of the worst months of her post-war life. There had been no end to their arguments. She was honestly surprised the relationship lasted as long as it did, but both of them had been too stubborn to break up with the other. Pansy finally ended things when he hit her. There were many things she could tolerate, but someone laying hands on her was not one of them.

“Okay, yeah I know most guys are probably better than him,” Hermione said after seeing the expression on Pansy’s face. “At least you’re well rid of him, and he’ll never put his hands on a woman again.” After Pansy had left him, Zacharias had begun dating Susan Bones. He hit her less than a month into their relationship, and unfortunately for him, she hit back even harder. He was now a resident of the Janus Thickey ward. It was no less than he deserved.

“Oh, did you hear that Harry and Ginny finally found out the baby’s gender?” Hermione said, changing the subject. “It’s a girl.Molly is over the moon about having another granddaughter.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” Daphne squealed, attracting looks from other patrons of the pub. She lowered her voice when she said, “I can’t wait to buy cute frilly dresses for her.”

“If you buy cute frilly dresses for Ginny Potter’s daughter, you may end up on the receiving end of her Bat-Bogey hex,” Pansy said.

“No, I won’t.” Daphne was grinning widely. “Harry told me that if he ever had a daughter, he would dress her up in cute dresses all the time, so I’m completely safe.

Pansy smirked. “It’s more likely that you and Harry will both get hexed. He’ll probably come out of it worse than you, though. You’re not the one that will be putting the baby in frills, though you will be the supplier. My suggestion is just to use Harry as a shield.”

“If she throws in a couple of Quidditch onesies, I’m sure Ginny won’t mind. Ginny actually likes cute frilly dresses every once in a while,” Hermione said. “As long as the dresses aren’t the only clothes you give her, you’ll be fine. Just avoid pink, she hates pink with a passion. Go with pastel blues and greens, she likes those, and they’ll look good if the baby has Ginny’s hair.”

After that, the conversation turned into a discussion of baby clothes and what brands were the best to use and what colors would look best with Weasley hair. Pansy tuned them out in favor of thinking about another Weasley, namely Percy Weasley. She was excited about their upcoming date, but she was also very nervous It had been three years since she dated anyone, and she wasn’t completely sure that she was ready to open her heart to someone else, not after her disastrous relationship with Zacharias Smith. She knew she was taking a huge chance dating Percy. She just hoped he was worth the risk.


End file.
